Sapphires and Rubies
by WishingDreamer5
Summary: Blue and red. Just basic colors when apart. But if mixed well, you get the perfect purple shade. But if one is clumsy and adds a little too much of one color, that harmony that you're trying to create will be lost. It's all about precision and patience. But with Aqua and Kairi, nothing ever makes sense, does it? Aqua and Kairi friendship, AU. You won't know what will hit you.
1. Dream

**A/N: Weird chapter is weird... This is actually The Masked Wanderer's Redder and Bluer Challenge. And it can be seen as a continuations of my story 'About Raspberries and Blueberries.' But you won't miss much if you don't read that first. Anyways, hope you'll all enjoy. :)**

* * *

******Dream**

"Mmm… Huh?"

The tired redhead finally seemed to wake up; her eyes fluttered open.

"Hey there, sleepyhead. Finally woke up, I see?" Aqua asked, with a small smile.

"Yeah… I had such a strange dream, though," Kairi muttered, rubbing her eyes wearily.

"I already thought so, since you were drooling all over the place," the bluenette said jokingly.

"Was not!"

"Oh no? You should take a look at your arm… and the table."

The younger teen pouted, not liking her friend's attempt at making her laugh… until she got an idea to annoy Aqua.

"You know, you were in my dream, too," Kairi started.

"…Oh?"

"With _you know who_…"

It was silent for a moment, until Aqua finally dared to ask, "What was I doing in your dream with _Lord Voldemort_?"

"Haha. Why do you _always_ have to make Harry Potter references in all our conversations?"

"Sorry. I can't resist."

* * *

**A/N: So, what do you think of this so far?**


	2. Wish

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews, favorites and alerts so far! Glad you're liking this story, because we still have 49 chapters to go. :)**

**Thanks: The Masked Wanderer, ****MonMonCandie**,** musicbox, littleking9512, zaiin17, and The Trio of Twilight.**

* * *

******Wish**

"I wish you would stop acting like my mom!" Kairi spat angrily.

"I wish I didn't _have_ to act like your mom!" Aqua retorted. "But the way you act makes it impossible."

"And I wish the two of them would shut up. I'm getting a headache of their yelling," Riku muttered.

"I wish your wish would come out," Sora agreed.

"_Excuse_ me?" both females cried simultaneously.

Their attention was turned on Sora and Riku now… Just great. Having one angry woman yell at you was bad enough, but Kairi and Aqua _combined_… God help them.

"I hope I don't have to point out all the things about _you_ that give _me_ a major headache," Kairi started. "How can you be so…so-"

"Idle?" Aqua helped.

"Yes, that's the word I was looking for. How can you be so _idle_?"

Well, at least they weren't fighting with each other anymore, Sora thought.

* * *

**A/N: A shared enemy always brings peace between the fighting parties, right? :P**


	3. Love

**A/N: ****Thanks: The Trio of Twilight, The Masked Wanderer****, MonMonCandie, and musicbox.**

* * *

******Love**

"Kairi, what's wrong?" Aqua asked for the umpteenth time.

"Nothing," was the automatic answer.

"That 'nothing' sounds like a lot more like 'something big'," the bluenette commented.

This was all it took for the redhead to open up to her best friend. "It's just… I love Sora, but it's so not fair."

"What's not fair?"

"That you have nobody to love," Kairi muttered, avoiding her gaze.

"That's what's been bothering you? Kai, I hope you realize that I'm willingly choosing to stay single. I don't mind it one bit, trust me."

"Oh…"

Aqua frowned, wondering why Kairi gave her an uncomfortable feeling. "What's with the 'Oh'?"

"I uhm…kinda _promised_ someone you'd go on a date with him. He said he'd love to take you somewhere out of town."

…That couldn't be good.

"And who might that be?"

Kairi took a deep breath. "Please don't be mad at me… It's…it's Terra."

* * *

**A/N: Dun, dun, duuun!**


	4. Pride

**A/N: ****Thanks: The Masked Wanderer****, musicbox, and littleking9512.**

* * *

******Pride**

"I've known Aqua all my life, so I'm positive that she likes him," Kairi said confidently.

"Oh… She didn't really give me that impression when she gave him a black eye," Sora started, carefully.

"Just because her pride gets in the way of admitting things, doesn't mean that she still doesn't feel anything. Actually, they do have that in common. Both of them are as stubborn as a mule," the redhead explained wisely.

"Uh… I'm still not so sure about this. I don't want to end up on Aqua's list of people who need to get a black eye…" the spiky-haired teen started.

"What, are you scared of Aqua?"

"Who's scared of me?"

Sora's eyes widened and he swiveled around, standing face to face with the bluenette.

"No one! And we certainly weren't trying to bring you and Terra together," he quickly said.

"Sora!" Kairi huffed, hitting her boyfriend's arm.

* * *

**A/N: This is actually a preview on a story that's been plaguing my mind for quite a while now, in which Terra does anything to get Aqua's attention. But I'm not sure if it'll be out soon.**


	5. First Dance

**A/N: Aqua and Kairi going to the prom, as requested by littleking9512.**

**Thanks: The Masked Wanderer**

* * *

**********First Dance**

"Whoa… You look gorgeous, Kairi!"

The redhead blushed. "Thanks, Sora."

"Can I have this first dance with you?"

Aqua smiled. Really, those two were too adorable together.

"Oh! Uh, sure!" Kairi replied.

Feeling somewhat relieved at her answer, Sora guided the girl to the dance floor and they started dancing. Aqua knew that the puppy-eyes that the spiky-haired teen had sent to his girlfriend wasn't even needed, because there was no way that Kairi would say no to him, _ever_.

A cough interrupted the bluenette's train of thoughts and she noticed that she wasn't standing alone anymore.

"You look beautiful!" Zack started, truthfully.

"Thanks…"

"I know you already went on a date with me, but would you like to dance?"

And on were the puppy-eyes. Honestly, was this some kind of secret weapon that guys used against girls in order to get what they wanted?

"Yes, sure," Aqua replied, smiling.


	6. Flowers

**A/N: This is how Aqua and Kairi first met. They've both just turned four. Based on _that_ BBS scene.**

**Thanks: The Masked Wanderer, MonMonCandie, and littleking9512.**

* * *

**********Flowers**

"Thank you for helping me! Here, this is for you," little Kairi cried happily, as she practically shoved the flowers in Aqua's hands.

The bluenette girl blinked, dumbfounded. "Uh… thank you?"

"Hey, I gotta go. I'll see you around, okay?"

"Oh… Sure."

With that, the red-haired toddler left to go search for her Grandma. Still rather dazed, Aqua looked at the flowers in her hand. Had she just spent about half an hour with picking up the best flowers… only to find out that the flowers were for her? What sense did that make?

The girl, Kairi was her name, had told her that some bullies had ruined the flowers she had picked for her grandmother when Aqua had found her, crying. So she had offered to go look for new ones with her, but this…

Well, they really were nice, so she didn't mind at all.

"…Thank you, Kairi."


	7. Texting

**A/N: ****Thanks: The Masked Wanderer, MonMonCandie, and musicbox.**

* * *

**********Texting**

_LOL, yesterday, my dad told me to wipe the food off my face, and it was a zit!_

Aqua stared at the text message, her eyes narrowed, not sure what to make of this. So she texted back, _Who is this?_

Soon enough, she got one back, stating, _Pence, it's Hayner._

That confused her even more, because she didn't know any 'Hayner.'

_You have the wrong number._

The stranger, however, was persistant.

_I'm Hayner, from the bus. _

Aqua blinked, before messaging him back with, _This is not Pence. My name is Aqua and I don't take the bus._

"Hey Pence, what are you doing?"

Aqua looked up and saw that her friend Kairi was holding her mobile phone in her hand. Suddenly, it all started to make sense.

"It was you, wasn't it?" the bluenette inquired.

"Yup. Just wanted to let you know that I have a new number now."


	8. First Kiss

**A/N: I'm taking a short break from writing, so this challenge will probably be updated every other day from now on. And musicbox, the answer to your question is yes. :)**

**Thanks: littleking9512, MonMonCandie, The Masked Wanderer, and musicbox.**

* * *

**********First Kiss**

"This reminds me of my first kiss," Aqua suddenly blurted out, her eyes never leaving the television screen.

Not that the current movie was _that_ interesting, though. As soon as she realized what she'd said, she bit her tongue and cursed inwardly.

It took a moment for Kairi's brains to register what her friend had just said. "Aqua… this woman punched that guy in his face. How could this _possibly_ remind you of your first kiss?"

The bluenette stayed silent this time, deliberately avoiding Kairi's gaze.

"Unless…" the redhead started. "Oh no... Please don't tell me you did exactly what I think that you did!"

"It was a reflex!" Aqua stated, defensively.

"A _reflex_?" Kairi repeated incredulously. "How in the-"

"He took me by surprise. What _else_ was I supposed to do?"

"…I really wonder who that poor guy was," Kairi mused.

"…"

The redhead then gasped. "Oh my…_ Seriously_?"


	9. Cry

**A/N: ****Thanks: musicbox, Nyx's-Angel, littleking9512, The Masked Wanderer, lightsoilder297, and Kiesare. :)**

* * *

**********Cry**

"Kairi?" Aqua repeated.

She put a hand on the younger girl's shoulder. The redhead didn't reply.

Now she really was getting worried. At that moment, though, Kairi lifted her head from her arms and brushed her tears away with the back of her hand.

"Why are you crying?" Aqua asked, sitting down next to her.

At this, the red-haired female started to laugh and more tears appeared in her eyes. "S-Sora… he fell and…"

And that was all she could bring out, before bursting out in laughter again. Well, at least that meant that she was crying tears of happiness…right?

When Sora entered the room, Aqua took this chance to ask him, "What did you do to Kairi?"

"I don't know, she just started laughing at me for no reason," he replied, seeming just as clueless as the bluenette.

"And then she dares to say that _I'm_ the weird one."


	10. Promise

**A/N: ****Thanks: The Masked Wanderer, and musicbox. :)**

* * *

**********Promise**

"We'll always be friends, no matter what happens," Aqua assured the redhead.

"…Promise?"

If Aqua hadn't been highly suspicious before, she certainly was now.

"I promise. Now tell me, what is it that you're hiding from me?"

Kairi gulped, knowing that there was no way back now. All she could do was hope that Aqua wouldn't kill her afterwards. She couldn't really blame the bluenette if she still decided to do so.

The red-haired teen took a deep breath and started, "I uh… accidentally damaged something that belongs to you."

"'Damaged' as in…?"

"'Damaged' as in 'beyond repair'," she declared, avoiding Aqua's gaze.

"And what exactly is it that you broke?" the bluenette asked.

"The clay figurine that Ven gave you last year," was the answer.

"Oh…"

Aqua blinked, wondering what she should say. She'd never liked the figurine, but had only kept it because it had been a present…


	11. Feelings

**A/N: ****Thanks: musicbox, The Masked Wanderer and DarkLordK. :)**

* * *

**********Feelings**

"…All fun and games, until feelings get involved," Kairi said, as she read the summary of the movie.

"Sounds a little too cliché, if you ask me," Aqua said, thoughtfully.

"It sounds more like the truth to me, though," Kairi commented with the frown.

Aqua didn't reply to that one, which made the redhead all the more suspicious.

"Aqua, what's the matter?"

"…Nothing. The movie just doesn't sound that appealing to me."

If the bluenette thought that she could get away with that, she was horribly wrong.

"It's funny that you say that, 'cause I remember that you were the one who chose this movie," the red-haired teen noted, albeit sharply.

"I changed my mind."

"Or is it because it will remind you of your own feel-"

"I don't know what you're talking about."

That tone in her voice stated different, though. She started acting like this after seeing Cloud…


	12. Moment

**A/N: My apologies for the late update. I've been busy (and lazy). And have I ever mentioned that I _hate_ spiders?**

**Thanks: musicbox, The Masked Wanderer, littleking9512, MonMonCandie and Taliax. :)**

* * *

**********Moment**

"What are you doing?" Aqua questioned, when she spotted her best friend in the kitchen, one shoe in her hand and looking all alert.

"Waiting for the right _moment_," she whispered back, her eyes never leaving a certain spot on the floor.

The bluenette only got more clueless, but she chose to stay quiet. If there was one thing that she knew about Kairi, it was the fact that she-

"Eep!"

Suddenly, Kairi brought the shoe towards the floor, hard and fast.

Before Aqua could fully understand what was happening, Kairi let out a victorious cry and announced, "Killed it! Take that, you hairy monster from Hell!"

Aqua stared at the floor and saw the dead spider, right on the place where Kairi's shoe had hit the surface.

"Sora's gonna be so proud of you," Aqua commented, shaking her head in amusement. "Hairy monster from Hell, really?"

"Oh, quiet you."


	13. Pictures

**A/N: I'm not sure if I said this before, but I only take requests through PM's. No exceptions. That aside, I feel a little guilty for abandoning this and then coming with a boring update, but I'll try to update this at least one a week now. Enjoy! :D**

**Thanks: littleking9512, The Masked Wanderer, musicbox, Devil May Roxas, Jane St. Valentine, Amaia Vangeliste. :)**

* * *

**************Pictures**

"Hmm... This is very interesting, Kairi," Terra noted teasingly, thoroughly amused at the pictures on the pink camera. "Didn't know you were this...photogenic."

"Shut up!" the blushing redhead cried, as she tried to grab her camera that the brunet was holding just out of her reach.

_Darn this guy for being so ridiculously tall!_ she thought, getting more and more impatient with his antics.

"Terra, give it back," Aqua said from the doorway, the frown on her face indicating that she was being serious.

Not that the male teen was impressed by it. "Or else?" he challenged.

Without replying, Aqua jumped forward and try to get the camera. Kairi did the same, hoping that this would distract Terra enough to let go. However, the opposite was true; they merely floored the brunet, both girls landing on top of him.

Terra chuckled. "Wow, guess this is my lucky day."

"Shut up!"


	14. Intimate

**A/N: I have double feelings about this chapter. But to answer the question what the photo's in the previous chapter were showing, they were mainly pictures of Kairi pulling funny faces (and the notorious duckface of course).**** Enjoy! :D**

**Thanks: The Masked Wanderer, MonMonCandie, musicbox, and Amaia Vangeliste. :)**

* * *

**Intimate**

"Hey Aqua, I- whoa, what happened to you?" Kairi asked, when she noticed that the bluenette was as pale as a blanket.

"Let's just say that I… happened to walk in to Larxene and Saïx… in a rather intimate moment."

The redhead's eyes widened in shock and she gasped. "Oh my gosh, were they…?"

Aqua blushed and she swiftly shook her head. "No, thank god they were still wearing their clothes. Still, that doesn't make it less embarrassing."

"Oh…" And Kairi desperately searched in her mind for a good change of subject. "On a complete different note, I'm thinking about getting a kitten. Isn't that awesome?"

The blue-haired beauty, who gladly took this chance to talk about something else, replied, "You mean your parents actually said it was okay, despite both of them being allergic and all?"

"Well, not exactly. But I'm still working on that part of the plan…"


	15. Dawn

**A/N: I wish I had the time to turn this into a multi-chaptered story... ****Enjoy! :D**

**Thanks: The Masked Wanderer, MonMonCandie, musicbox, and LittleKing9512. :)**

* * *

**Dawn**

It was dawn, or at least, that was what Aqua's feeling told her, when Kairi's stupid alarm clock went off. The bluenette sighed, utterly annoyed at the sound that had woke her up. Why did she bring it with her, anyway? It wasn't like Aqua didn't have one herself and they'd had enough sleepovers in her house for her to know that.

"Ugh, Kairi… Turn that thing off," she muttered, prodding the younger girl's arm.

The redhead didn't open her eyes, as she muttered tiredly, "Not mine… Don't have one…"

It was only then that the blue-haired beauty recognized the sound, coming from her mobile phone. She groaned, grabbing the thing from the nightstand. There was one incoming message and it'd better be important, otherwise she'd _kill _whoever had ruined-

_Please go out with me. I promise to behave and be a gentleman -Terra_

…Someone was going to die today.


	16. Gone

**A/N: A continuation of the previous drabble. :)**

**Thanks: Amaia Vangeliste, The Masked Wanderer, musicbox, LittleKing9512, and BlazingKaiogra.**

* * *

******Gone**

"And, did you find the poor guy?" Kairi asked, looking at her best friend.

She huffed, indignantly. "No, he's gone!"

"Gone? As in…?"

"Vanished from the earth! I swear, he's just so…"

The bluenette couldn't think of the right word that would describe him.

A thoughtful look appeared on the pretty redhead's face. "Actually, if I'd been Terra, I would disappear, too, because you don't really give people an impression that you're going to hug him to death as soon as you see him."

"He doesn't deserve any hug after all of his childish antics!"

Kairi suppressed a smile. "Alright. You keep looking for Terra. I'm off to Sora's. Good luck!"

With that, she got up from her curled position on the couch and went to the small hallway to put on her boots.

Aqua crossed her arms over her chest. _Seems like everyone's siding with Terra now, the traitors…_


	17. Watching

**A/N: I decided to update this one too, to celebrate the end of the week (and the fact that I'm actually still alive). :)**

**Thanks: LittleKing9512, The Masked Wanderer, musicbox, WeirdRaptor, and TheSadisticRedWarrior.**

* * *

**********Watching**

Aqua stood near the school gates, watching her best friend chatting with Sora, who happened to be her crush for years now. The bluenette couldn't help but smile when she saw the two interact. You practically had to be blind in order not to see that those two were simply made for each other. It was like watching a modern fairytale, but even more sweet and humorous.

At the moment, they headed her way. Soon enough, Sora said something along the lines of, "See ya tomorrow!" (and Kairi smiled), before leaving the redhead alone with her thoughts.

When Kairi finally found it time to take her eyes off Sora's retreating back, she noticed Aqua staring at her. "What's with the smile?" she asked, curiously.

"Nothing. It's just adorable to see you with him, that's all."

At this, Kairi's face started matching her hair, what with the way she was blushing.


	18. Winter

**A/N: ****Thanks: Nami of Nanya, The Masked Wanderer, and musicbox. :)**

* * *

**********Winter**

"If it weren't for your blue hair, I don't think I would've spotted you this easily," Ven admitted, as he sat down on a nearby rock.

Aqua laughed, her breath forming clouds. "Says the one with hair that matches the color of the sun."

"But people always look for water first," he reminded her with a grin.

"So, I guess Kairi was right after all: it's snowing."

"Yeah…"

"But that's not why you're here, right?"

"No," the blond said. "Aqua, why don't you give him a chance?"

At once, the bluenette knew who he was talking about. "Ven-"

"_No_! Can't you see how much he cares about-"

"Oh, there's Kairi. I've got to go. See you around, Ven," she quickly said, getting up to leave.

"But-"

"Hey Kairi! There you are. What took you so long?"

The redhead gave her a questioning look, but decided to play along, for now…


	19. Spring

**A/N: ****Thanks: musicbox, and LittleKing9512.**

* * *

**Spring**

Kairi sighed happily, almost dreamily, at once catching her friend's attention.

Aqua's gaze rested on her for a moment, before she asked, "What are you so happy about?"

"What do you think? Don't tell me you can't feel that spring is in the air," the redhead replied, almost indignantly.

Aqua merely shrugged, an amused smile adorning her face. To be honest, yes, she actually could feel that something was slightly different today… But Kairi's version was quite spectacular, too, so she chose to say silent this time.

"Doesn't it make you feel so _deliriously _happy?" she continued, as though nothing had happened. "I mean, it almost feels like being in love, all those butterflies fluttering in your stomach…"

"Mhmm…"

This time, Kairi turned to look at the eldest young woman. "_What_?"

"Nothing, I'm just agreeing with you," the bluenette replied innocently, blinking.

"That's not what you made it sound like..."


	20. Summer

**A/N: ****Thanks: The Masked Wanderer, miano53, LittleKing9512, musicbox, and Scarlett-95. :)**

* * *

**Summer**

"I missed summer," Kairi said, as she stretched and lay down on the sandy beach.

They were currently on the Play Islands, their favorite place to hang out and they had decided to spend the rest of their day there, celebrating the first day of summer. The weather was more than nice; it was a bright, sunny day. It hadn't been this warm for quite some time. Both Kairi and Aqua had missed the feeling of the sun warming their skin.

"I thought you liked spring?" Aqua said, giving her a questioning gaze.

"Yes, of course, but summer is different," was the simple reply. "So, any plans for this summer?"

"Well…"

No, not really, the blue-haired young woman thought. She wouldn't go on vacation this year, either.

"I don't know," Aqua eventually admitted.

"Time to change that. C'mon."

"Where are we going?"

"You'll see. Now, get up, you lazy bum!"


	21. Fall

**A/N: I know, not the kind of "Fall" the challenge maker was going for, but this was what I came up with.**

**Thanks: musicbox, MonMonCandie, and The Masked Wanderer. :)**

* * *

******Fall**

Aqua let out a yelp when she lost her balance, but before she hit the ground, the bluenette felt how a pair of strong arms kept her in place.

When she was sure she wasn't going to fall, she looked up to the person who had "rescued" her, ready to thank him… and then her heart stopped beating. She was looking at the person she'd been trying to avoid for so long…

"Are you okay?" he asked concerned, his cobalt blue eyes boring deep into her soul.

Knowing that she wouldn't be able to speak, she just nodded.

"T-thanks."

Terra nodded. "No… problem."

By the time the blue-haired young woman arrived at the mall, where she'd meet Kairi, she was sure that her heart was beating three times as fast.

"Whoa. You look like you've seen a ghost. What's wrong?" the redhead asked, but Aqua could only shake her head.


	22. Textbooks

**A/N: Happy Sokai day! I don't have enough time to write a one-shot about them, so I'm afraid that this will have to do.**

**Thanks: The Masked Wanderer, musicbox, and Scarlett-95. :)**

* * *

**********Textbooks**

"Are you sure?"

"Yup, leave it all to me, Kairi," Sora told her, as he practically snatched her textbooks out of her hands and started carrying it himself.

She laughed, ruffling his spiky mane. "Always the gentleman, aren't you?"

"Hey, I spent ten minutes in front of the mirror today to make it look like that!" he protested, even though the brunet made no attempt to stop her.

"All we have to do now is find someone for Aqua to carry her textbooks and I'm happy," Kairi said with a wink, as soon as she was within the bluenette's hearing range and at the same moment that Cloud was taking her books from her.

Both teens tensed, caught red-handed. Aqua's pointed look, however, was far from panicked. Something told Kairi that Aqua was going to be a little less pleasant when she would help her with her homework this evening…


	23. Tired

**A/N: Have you ever had those days that you can barely keep your eyes open during the whole day? Today was one of those days for me, which inspired me to write this :P**

**Thanks: The Masked Wanderer, miano53, and LittleKing9512.**

* * *

**************Tired**

"Wow, this new couch of yours is simply amazing," Kairi admitted with a happy sigh. "You know, once I live on my own, I am so gonna buy a couch like this one!"

Aqua let out an amused laugh. "Yeah. It does feel nice, especially after such a long day."

"Exactly!"

A comfortable silence set between the two best friends.

"Whoa, I'm really tired!" the redhead noted after a while, suppressing a yawn.

Aqua didn't reply this time.

"Aqua?" She turned her head towards her bluenette friend, only to see that her eyes were closed. "Aqua," she whispered, but once again, she got no response.

Kairi waved her hand in front of her face to get a reaction, and she could only conclude one thing: Aqua had fallen asleep.

The redhead shook her head. Apparently, she wasn't the only one who was tired. But she blamed this couch the most.


	24. Silly

**A/N: This one's for Black Aeon. (and she likes Squiffie, which is why they're mentioned). Happy Birthday, Black Aeon! :)**

**Thanks: The Masked Wanderer, musicbox, and Scarlett-95.**

* * *

**Silly**

"So then I said… Kairi?" Aqua asked, when she finally noticed that the redhead wasn't paying attention at all. She seemed to have found something more interesting to look at.

The two friends were currently sitting in the library. It was the perfect place to talk about anything, without people eavesdropping on them. The only problem was that Kairi wasn't exactly listening.

The redhead then looked at her and nodded to the two familiar figures, sitting not too far away from them. Aqua turned her head as well. At that same moment, Leon gave Yuffie a withering look.

As always, the raven-haired teen couldn't care less and she ruffled his hair. "Aw, Squallie is mad."

"No, I'm not, but I _will be_ if you don't leave me alone now," he muttered irritably.

Kairi snorted. "And you say that _I'm_ always being silly. You definitely haven't met Yuffie yet," she whispered.


	25. Victory

**A/N: Yay, with this chapter, we're halfway! :D**

**Thanks: The Masked Wanderer, musicbox, and Scarlett-95**.

* * *

**Victory**

"Yeah! Finally, everything goes like I planned," Kairi cried, as she did a small victory dance in the room.

This almost-victory tasted sweet! And it was all thanks to that sweetheart of a Sora that she was succeeding. Well, if this didn't work…

"What goes like you planned?"

Kairi let out a startled gasp, as she spun around… and stood face to face with the last person who should know about her secret plans.

"Uh… the fact that I'm going to get a good grade for maths?"

The bluenette raised a thin brow. "You know, it could be just me, but you don't really sound like you're fully convinced of that."

"Oh…" Kairi gulped, feeling more than a little uneasy. Darn her inability to lie to her best friend! "Well… It does sound too good to be true… Anyways, gotta go. Bye!"

Kairi swiftly left, before things would get awkward.


	26. Sadness

**A/N: ****Thanks: Black Aeon, LittleKing9512, Scarlett-95, The Masked Wanderer, and musicbox.**

* * *

**Sadness**

"Aqua, what's wrong?" Kairi asked, while sitting down next to the bluenette.

"Nothing," Aqua swiftly muttered.

She grabbed a magazine from the table and started flipping aimlessly through it.

"Well, if this is "nothing," then I don't think I want to know your "everything!" Kairi remarked, but her friend didn't reply. The redhead sighed. "Look, we can do this my way, or we can do this the hard way. You pick."

"I'll do this _my _way," she snapped, but when she caught Kairi's hurt look, she apologized. "I'm sorry. I just… don't want to talk about it."

"You might feel better afterwards," the younger teen hinted.

Before Kairi could prepare herself, she suddenly saw tears streaming down her best friend's face. Without any hesitation, Kairi put her arms around her and comforted her as best as she could.

Aqua hardly ever cried, so when she did, something was _really _wrong.


	27. Insanity

**A/N: ****Thanks: The Masked Wanderer, Xion-puppet, musicbox, and Scarlett-95.**

* * *

**Insanity**

"So…" Kairi started, and from that mischievous look on her face, Aqua could tell that she was up to something.

"What?"

"You and Terra have been pretty close lately."

Oh, she did _not_ just go there!

"Kairi…" she started, as though she was about to explain something very simple to a toddler that couldn't even grasp that one and one was two. "That's only because we're partners for a few projects."

"Uh-huh… You know, I still think you two would make a great couple."

Aqua blushed, but she knew to mask it by the look of horror that crossed her face. "What!? Are you _insane_?"

"Believe it or not, but no. In fact, lots of people agree with me."

Kairi left her alone after that, but Aqua couldn't help but wonder what it would be like if she and Terra would actually…

Wait, why was she even _thinking_ of this?!


	28. Hair

**A/N: ****Thanks: Scarlett-95.**

* * *

**Hair**

It wasn't fair how long Kairi's hair was!

Terra had nice hair, just like chocolate…

"Ugh, not again!" Aqua groaned when she realized what she'd been thinking.

She put her head in her arms.

"What 'Not again'?" an all too familiar voice then asked, causing the bluenette to straighten.

Great. Of all the people she didn't want to see right now, _he_ just _had_ to appear out of nowhere…

"Uhm, nothing. I just… have a bad hair-day," she swiftly lied, but she bit her tongue the moment she uttered those words.

Coming up with the most bizarre lies was one of her hidden talents, she supposed.

"Well, that would be a first," Terra noted, an amused smile dancing on his lips. "And don't say that I'm the only one thinking that, because I happened to hear Kairi say the very same."

Aqua blinked, but was too stunned to say anything.


	29. Chance

**A/N: ****Thanks: musicbox, and Scarlett-95.**

* * *

**Chance  
**

"Speaking of which, you don't happen to know where Kairi is, do you?" Terra then asked, seemingly oblivious of how awkward Aqua was feeling at the moment.

"No, how should I know?" the blue-haired beauty asked, defensively.

"I don't know. I just figured you would have a hunch, since you two are _always_ together."

Aqua bit her lip, utterly wrong-footed. Why was Terra acting so coolly all of a sudden? Was it because of how distant she'd been during all these months?

"Anyways, I've got to go now. It's urgent," was all he said, before turning around to leave.

For some reason, Aqua found herself feeling guilty and woeful at his behavior. This was probably her only chance to let him know that she wasn't mad or… whatever.

"Terra?"

He half-turned to look over his shoulder. "Hmm?"

"I uh… You could wait here. I'll call Kairi for you."

"That'd be…great."


	30. Luck

**A/N: ****Thanks: The Masked Wanderer, and musicbox.  
**

* * *

**Luck  
**

"Man, I can't believe my luck!" Terra muttered grumpily.

The one day that he actually decided to come by bike, instead of his motorcycle, _this_ happened. Whoever gave him this flat tire would better not _ever_ admit it, otherwise the brunet would make sure he-

"Terra? What are you doing here?"

The irritable young man turned and when he saw it was Sora, he automatically replied, "Oh, you know. Just hunting elephants."

The younger teen gave him a quizzical look, to which he merely sighed.

"Okay… Anyways, me and Kairi have a problem, and I think you're the right person who could help us out."

Terra narrowed his eyes. "Why me?"

"Because it involves Aqua…and dating you."

The eldest male let out a humorless laugh. "Like that's ever going to happen."

"Well…" Sora started. "You might find this very interesting."

Terra thought about it for a moment. "…Alright, then. Shoot."


	31. Island

**A/N: ****Thanks: The Masked Wanderer, musicbox, and Scarlett-95.  
**

* * *

**********Island**

"Yes, but- wait, where are we going to in the first place?" Aqua questioned, as she let herself be dragged by Kairi, much like a ragdoll.

"To the Play Island," the redhead explained and she fastened her pace.

By now, Aqua really had to do her best to avoid falling over her own feet. "But why? Why now?" the bluenette questioned.

"Ugh, _Aqua_! For someone so patient you sure ask a lot of questions."

"…And whose fault is that? Will we be there alone, or will Sora come, too?"

Kairi paused, but her friend didn't seem to notice. "Yes, Sora will be there, too, and that's all I'm going to say. You'll see for yourself."

The bluenette bit her lip. Why was Kairi being so vague? Something wasn't quite right and she wouldn't rest until-

Aqua let out a sharp breath when she spotted the familiar figure standing beside Sora…


	32. Beach

**A/N: ****Thanks: musicbox, Scarlett-95, The Masked Wanderer, and iAMwhatIamK.**

* * *

**Beach**

The seagulls sang their favorite songs where land and water finally met. Kairi let out a content sigh and leaned back on the sand, closer to Sora.

"You sound pleased," the spiky-haired teen noted.

"I am. It's so nice to see that our work hasn't been all for nothing," she explained, her gaze travelling to the two figures that were sitting not too far away from them.

From this distance, she could still see that they were holding hands. For a moment, it had really looked hopeless, especially when they had started fighting, but everything was more than fine now and the redhead was happy.

"Yeah... So now that you're not busy with playing the successful matchmaker, I thought… maybe you and I could do something fun tomorrow? Just…together?"

"But this matchmaker's job isn't done yet. We need to find someone for Riku next."

"Wha-?"

Kairi laughed. "Just kidding, Sora."


	33. Water

**A/N: ****Thanks: musicbox, The Masked Wanderer, Scarlett-95, and iAMwhatIamK.  
**

* * *

**Water**

The redhead eyed her best friend for a moment. The latter was sipping water out of the bottle she'd just bought. If one didn't know any better, they would think that nothing special had happened the past few days…

"What's going through your mind at the moment?" the younger teen asked.

Aqua stopped drinking water long enough to gave her a short reply. "Water."

Kairi laughed. "No, seriously. You look so calm."

Aqua raised a thin brow. "Shouldn't I be?"

"…Never mind. Anyways, guess what?"

"What?"

"Sora asked me out, but I suggested I could ask you and your _boyfriend_ to come, so we could double date," Kairi told her.

Aqua nodded. "Okay."

The redhead gave her a surprised look. "Okay? That's all?"

"Well, yes. Why do you ask?"

Kairi shook her head. "Nothing. Forget it."

Aqua really had changed; she'd never thought that Aqua would say yes so quickly…


	34. Parents

**A/N: ****Thanks: miano53, The Masked Wanderer, Scarlett-95, and Celeron96.**

* * *

**Parents**

"So everyone's allowed to go, but 'Little Kairi' here will have to be babysat. Gah, it's just not fair!" Kairi said with a huff and she crossed her arms over her chest.

Aqua let out an amused chuckle. Watching Kairi rant like this was too funny for words sometimes. Though if she told her that…

In an attempt to lighten the mood, the bluenette admitted, "Actually, if I had been in your parents' place, I would've said the same."

The redhead let out a sharp breath and her violet-colored eyes widened. "What!? _Aqua!_"

"What? I thought you wanted me to be honest?"

"Well, not in this case! As my best friend, you're supposed to say something along the lines of, 'Gee, Kairi. That _sucks_! Your parents are the most unreasonable people _in the world_!'"

"Oh, but I'm not that good at lying, remember?"

"…Ugh, what do I do with you..."


	35. Calculator

**A/N: ****Thanks: Scarlett-95, musicbox, and The Masked Wanderer.  
**

* * *

**Calculator**

"Huh? What in the world…" Aqua let out a frustrated sigh, running her free hand through her glossy blue hair.

Her other hand was tapping furiously on Kairi's calculator. The longer she stared at the little screen, the more powerless she felt. She'd never really had problems with math before, but this didn't make any sense.

"Whoa, easy there. You wanna break it, or something?" the redhead asked carefully.

"I don't get it. What am I doing wrong?"

"Let me see," her younger friend started and the bluenette immediately gave her the (stupid) calculator.

For a moment, Kairi was silent, but then, "You forgot to edit these two numbers. See? No wonder it didn't show the graphics before."

A quiet beat passed between the two, but Aqua broke it with a soft, "Oh…"

"To think that _you're_ the one who has to teach _me_ this stuff. Some tutor you are."


	36. Mirror

**A/N: ****Thanks: The Masked Wanderer, Scarlett-95, and AngelicWinds.**

* * *

**Mirror**

"So…you think you'll be finished with that today, or should I come back tomorrow?" Terra questioned, his gaze resting on Aqua, who was fixing her hair.

"Patience, Terra. Otherwise she'll tell you to stay away from her for the rest of the week," Kairi said jokingly.

"Oh... In that case, take your time."

"Thank you, I appreciate that," the blue-haired beauty said, sarcastically.

"Mirror, mirror, on the wall. Who's the bluest of them all?" Terra asked.

The bluenette gave him a withering look via the mirror, while Sora replied, "Well, that can't be Kairi. She's too redheaded for that."

"Very funny, Sora," she said, while hitting his shoulder. "Aqua, are you thinking what I'm thinking?"

Aqua smiled. "Probably."

"What?" the guys said in unison.

"We're going to have a girl's night today, which means we can't go out with you guys. Maybe next week..."

"Or next month," Kairi added.

"_WHAT!?_"


	37. Pillows

**A/N: Typical student behavior?**

**Thanks: The Masked Wanderer, Scarlett-95, and miano53.**

* * *

**Pillows**

"_Eep_! Aqua, cut it out!" Kairi cried, looking at her from where she had fallen off the couch.

Of course, the bluenette hadn't thought that by throwing the pillow at her friend, she would actually manage to do that. Still, it was highly amusing.

"Make me," the blue-haired beauty challenged sweetly.

Kairi's mouth dropped open at how out of character she was acting.

Almost instantly, though, the redhead narrowed her eyes dangerously at her. "Okay. Now you're asking for it, young lady."

Within a blink of an eye, she had armed herself with two pillows, ready to charge Aqua.

"Hey Aqua, did y- What the..." Axel blinked, before yelling to his own roommates, "Fighting chicks in room 402!"

This made both Aqua and Kairi stop for a moment. They exchanged a look and nodded, turning to Axel next.

"What's with the looks?" His eyes widened when realization hit him. "Uh-oh..."


	38. Silk

**A/N: Don't you hate it when...?**

**Thanks: The Masked Wanderer, AngelicWinds, and Scarlett-95.**

* * *

**Silk**

"Ooh, so nice!"

Aqua sighed. "Kairi…" she started softly, giving her an amused look.

She felt much for pulling the silk fabric out of the redhead's grasp, just to see how she would react.

"Gah, I can't help it, it's so soft and smooth," Kairi admitted, clearly in awe. "This is why I absolutely love silk and this shade of pink is amazing!"

The bluenette was about to say something, when the shopping clerk appeared within her view again. This made her frown.

When Kairi noticed the "_Ugh, not him again_" look on her friend's face, she turned around as well.

"Look, if you're not going to buy that, then you might as well get the hell out of here, kid," the grumpy old man almost-snarled.

He actually didn't have to say that twice.

"Wow, is it just me or does he only act like that around _me_?" Kairi wondered.


	39. Blood

**A/N: Not sure what I was doing here, but... yeah. XD**

**Thanks: The Masked Wanderer, miano53, and Scarlett-95.**

* * *

**Blood**

"What are you being so smug about?" Kairi asked curiously.

"Remember that one time when you fainted because you saw blood?" Riku said, with a smirk.

Aqua let out a chuckle, but changed it into a cough when the redhead looked at her.

"_No_. Remember that one time when I hit you for being a complete meanie and you kept whining about the mini bruise for at least a week?" Kairi asked sweetly.

Aqua, already feeling that she was planning something, chose to stay silent.

The silver-haired male snorted. "Kairi, that never hap-"

Almost immediately, the redhead punched Riku's arm, _hard_. "Well, now you do, right?"

The young man rubbed the sore spot on his arm, while muttered darkly, "That wasn't even funny."

"I wasn't trying to be," she countered.

"Guys…" Aqua started.

"Yeah, yeah. I know. No fighting here, because you just cleaned up this place," Kairi said quickly.


	40. Butterflies

**A/N: ****Thanks: The Masked Wanderer, AngelicWinds, iAMwhatIamK, Scarlett-95, and miano53.  
**

* * *

**Butterflies**

"I swear, it almost looked like he was about to bite his head off, or someth… Yoohoo, earth to Aqua. Anyone there or should I just talk to a wall from now on?"

Kairi waved a hand in front of the bluenette's face to get her attention. Aqua blinked, before looking at the redhead.

"Wow, you were far away," the red-haired teen noted. "I pretty much told you my whole life story here and I didn't get any reaction from you."

"I'm sorry, Kairi. It won't happen again," Aqua promised, offering a small smile.

"I could tell you were thinking about a Terrable guy here." She winked, making Aqua blush. "Trust me, I know what those butterflies feel like. Makes you feel like you're flying, right?"

"Are we still talking about me? Because this is starting to sound an awful lot like you're talking about yourself," the bluenette said jokingly.


	41. Trees

**A/N: ****Thanks: The Masked Wanderer.  
**

* * *

**Trees**

Little Kairi looked up at the immense tree in front of her and her bright eyes twinkled in pure joy.

"Wow, this one's really _perfect_!" she exclaimed, clasping her hands together. "Don't you think, Aqua?"

"Oh… I actually liked the one next to it," Aqua admitted softly.

"Hmm…" A pensive look appeared on the red-haired girl's young face. "I know! We could use both trees! Our tree hut is going to be the biggest and the most beautiful one in the whole world!"

The blue-haired girl smiled at that. "Yes, using two trees instead of one is a good idea, Kairi. I think we're the only ones doing that."

"Then let this be our fortress from now on. Onwards!" the younger girl cried, as she quickly run to her favorite tree and started climbing it.

Aqua was quick enough to follow her best friend with enthusiasm. "Wait for me, Kai!"


	42. Lake

**A/N: Inspired by a story I don't quite remember...**

**Thanks: musicbox, The Masked Wanderer, Scarlett-95, and miano53.  
**

* * *

**Lake**

"What's wrong?" Aqua asked, frowning, because Kairi had stopped her from walking towards the lake.

"Don't go there," was all she whispered, a warning edge in her voice.

Aqua's frown deepened. "Why not?"

The redhead raised her brows and they practically disappeared in her hairline. "Haven't you heard the stories about it?"

"No…"

Kairi shook her head, not sure if she should have expected this, or be baffled. "Ugh, Aqua. What would you do without me? Walk straight to your death, that's what."

This time it was the bluenette's turn to raise her eyebrows. "Now you're making me curious. What's with the lake?"

"It's cursed. They say that when you look into the water, you'll see the reflection of an angel. An immensely beautiful, simply terrifying angel of death who's ready to take your soul… and that's not even the worst part."

Aqua looked at the lake again and shivered…


	43. Time

**A/N: ****Thanks: TheSadisticRedWarrior, Scarlett-95, The Masked Wanderer, AngelicWinds, and musicbox.**

* * *

**Time**

"Wow," Aqua whispered, completely in awe and she looked around her.

"You can say that," Kairi noted, taking in the scenery as well.

It was as though time was completely standing still in this part of the forest, what with the untouched snow draped over the trees like a silk blanket. Not only that, but the place was completely still, forlornly desolated.

For some reason, the fact that they were all alone here wasn't as alarming as she would normally think. Still, that didn't mean that the silence wasn't creepy. If it wasn't for Kairi's footsteps, she'd think she had become deaf.

"I wonder where all the animals are," Aqua pondered, as she went to inspect one of the trees near her.

When Kairi didn't reply she turned around, but there was nobody there. Aqua looked around her, but even Kairi's footsteps stopped at one point.

"Kairi?"

Maybe…they weren't alone?

* * *

**A/N: To be continued...**


	44. Space

**A/N: ****Thanks: Celeron96, The Masked Wanderer, miano53, Scarlett-95, and musicbox.  
**

* * *

**Space**

"Kairi!"

This was probably how astronauts were feeling when they were in space, because right now, absolutely nothing was more terrifying than the thought that she was all alone in a part of a forest that probably had not been visited for years. To add insult to injury, Kairi had suddenly disappeared when Aqua hadn't been paying attention.

But someone couldn't disappear just like that, right? Could it be that someone had followed them quietly without them noticing, waiting for the right moment to…

"BOO!"

Aqua let out a shrill cry and was ready to defend herself against…

"Kairi?"

"I scared you, didn't I?" she said with a grin.

Aqua blinked, before recovering fully.

And from that moment on, this day would be remembered by them as the day that the bluenette nearly died of a heart attack… and the redhead was almost murdered by said bluenette for her "joke."

* * *

**A/N: Though in the new story I'm planning, this is not how it ends...**


	45. Clock

**A/N: ****Thanks: Celeron96, musicbox, The Masked Wanderer, Walker of Nothing, and iAMwhatIamK.  
**

* * *

**Clock**

Aqua looked at her friend, who sighed deeply.

"Pfft, is it just me or does it look like that clock is ticking three times slower than usually?" Kairi muttered grumpily. Aqua opened her mouth to reply, but Kairi beat her to the punch by saying, "If you're going to say it's just me, then don't say anything at all."

The bluenette smiled. "Believe it or not, but I was actually going to say you were right."

"Oh… I'm hungry."

"You're not the only one."

Aqua had barely finished that sentence when her stomach let out a long, whining growl. This sent both girls into a soundless, mad laughing fit.

"I would appreciate it if you two actually paid attention. Otherwise, you can just pay a visit to the headmaster," Mr. Sephiroth's snarled, making them both jump into their seats.

"Sorry, Sir," they both swiftly said.

"Stupid clock," they whispered simultaneously.

* * *

**A/N: And five more chapters left, yay! :D**


	46. Angel

**A/N: As always, I'd really appreciate it if you could take a look at my new poll and vote. :)**

**Thanks: Walker of Nothing, Celeron96, The Masked Wanderer, iAMwhatIamK, miano53, and Scarlett-95.  
**

* * *

**Angel**

"You're grounded!" Kairi's mother spoke sternly.

"Psh. Fine, I don't care!"

"Give me your phone, then."

Kairi's eyes widened, as she let out a sharp breath. Knowing that she was in for it now, she tried to prevent some of the damage by saying, "Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry, Mom! I won't do it again. I love you!"

Unfortunately for her, that didn't help and the redhead had to hand her phone to her mother.

When the angry woman left the room, Aqua finally decided to speak up, "I never thought that I would see the day our little angel would do something bad."

"Very funny, Aqua…"

"So what did you do?"

"I… went to that party that I wasn't allowed to. Sora helped me get out of the house, but…"

"Your mom still noticed," the bluenette guessed. "Serves you right, anyway."

"_Aqua_! One mom's more than enough, okay?"


	47. Blessing

**A/N: I don't own the song Dynamite.**

**Thanks: Walker of Nothing, musicbox, and Scarlett-95.  
**

* * *

**Blessing**

Ugh!"

"What?" Aqua said at once when she heard her friend let out a frustrated cry.

"I have that song stuck in my head again," Kairi replied.

"What song?"

"The one that goes like this-" The redhead took a deep breath and started singing "I throw my hands up in the air sometimes. Saying-"

"Ouch!"

Kairi gasped when she accidentally hit someone right in the face with her arms. "Oh my gosh, are you okay?"

The male teen in question gave her a sharp glare, while rubbing over his forehead. "What do you think, you _idiot_?"

"I-I'm so sorry! I really didn't mean to hit you," Kairi stammered, feeling more embarrassed than ever.

The blue-haired teen didn't say anything, but walked away from the two young women.

"Who was _that_? He Who Must Not Be Angered?" the redhead muttered.

"Consider it a blessing that he didn't bite your head off."


	48. Lust

**A/N: ****Thanks: Walker of Nothing, The Masked Wanderer, and Scarlett-95, and musicbox.  
**

* * *

**Lust**

Aqua knew that she would start ranting in three… two...

"It's getting really annoying by now, you know? It's like _all _the girls in this world are lusting after Sora and he doesn't even notice because he's so naïve!" Kairi complained loudly and she made a face.

"Believe it or not, but I've got pretty much the same problem here. Last week, I had to grab Terra by his hair and drag him away from a horde fangirls. So I know what you're going through."

Despite the situation, the redhead let out a laugh. "Bet his hair looked even spikier than usual."

"...You could say that. The funny part was that he only saw it when we got home… which was six hours after I touched his hair. He finally understood why everyone was giving him funny looks."

It was silent for a moment, before both women burst out laughing.


	49. Heartbreak

**A/N: Obviously, when Xehanort is mentioned, I'm talking about Xehanort the apprentice (Terranort), not the old guy...**

**Thanks: Celeron96, musicbox, The Masked Wanderer, AngelicWinds, and Scarlett-95.  
**

* * *

**Heartbreak**

"It's funny how heartbreak seems so bad at first, like your whole world just got crushed, but in a few years, you can look back at it and even laugh it off," Kairi pondered.

"You should be glad. If it wasn't like that, then you were probably still crying over Vanitas and you wouldn't have noticed that Sora's been head over heels with you from the beginning," Aqua noted with a small smile.

"That's true, I guess…" The redhead was silent for a moment, before starting again. "Hey, Aqua?"

"Hmm?"

"How come you never looked broken-hearted when Xehanort told you he didn't want to date you anymore?"

Aqua let out a laugh. "Because I only dated him because that way, you could date his friend, Vanitas… and because I knew I would annoy Terra immensely if I dated his cousin."

Kairi seemed impressed. "Wow… you're really bad, you know that?"


	50. Nightmare

**A/N: The last chapter! I can hardly believe it myself. XD The quote used in this chapter is said by Lemony Snicket. And yes, Kairi's reading one of that writer's books. Enjoy! :)**

**Thanks: Celeron96, Walker of Nothing, musicbox, The Masked Wanderer, and AngelicWinds.  
**

* * *

**Nightmare**

When Kairi started laughing out of the blue, Aqua looked up. The redhead was still reading the same book.

"What's so funny?" the bluenette asked, curiously.

"It's the writer. At one part, he's talking to the reader, saying, 'Now you were not born yesterday, unless I am wrong. In which case, welcome to the world little human and congratulations on learning how to read at such a young age.'" She'd barely finished the sentence when she started laughing again.

"I hope you realize that the story itself is less funny? Honestly, it's like your worst nightmare becoming reality."

Kairi nodded. "I know. Although the oldest kid reminds me of you. You're smart, too… except that you don't have to tie back your hair when you need to come up with a plan."

"You remind me of the baby, because your mom told me you used to bite everything, too."

"_Hey!_"

* * *

**A/N: I had a lot of fun doing this and I'd like to thank everyone who (quietly) followed this till the very end. I won't _start_ on new challenges before I finish at least three of my ongoing stories (mostly Terqua or Sokai stories, so I get to write enough about these two). Working on ten stories at the same time is NOT a good idea. XD Anyways, a review would be nice. It's the last chapter, after all. :) Also, I made a new deviantArt, feel free to check it out (I have the same username).**

**REVIEW SHOUT OUT: The Masked Wanderer, MonMonCandie, musicbox, littleking9512, The Trio of Twilight, Nyx's-Angel, Taliax, Devil May Roxas, Amaia Vangeliste, Nami of Nanya, miano53, Scarlett-95, Black Aeon, iAMwhatIamK, AngelicWinds, TheSadisticRedWarrior, Celeron96, Scruff the Rat, and last, but certainly not least, Walker of Nothing.**


End file.
